Memento
by Sakura-chan79
Summary: Post Baten Kaitos: Origins It was the only memento she had left. It was too precious to give away for a few pieces of wood that would supposedly do the same job. Oneshot SagiMilly


**Author's Note: **No, I haven't died. I realize my other two _Baten Kaitos_ fics haven't been updated in nearly a half a year each, at least. Maybe it's been longer, I'm not quite sure. In any event, they aren't going to be updated. I intend to rewrite both of them, and plan them out better, so they won't be redone until after I've finished my _Fire Emblem _fic.

That aside, I finally got around to beating _Baten Kaitos: Origins. _Just so we're all clear here; I did not think it was half as good as the original. Secondly, Sagi is an idiot. He should go die. And stay dead. Yes. Guillo and Milly were awesome on the other hand. But then again, I hated a lot of people. Baelheit was my favourite, next to Ladekhan (obviously), and Paolo II. I liked others, but Sagi was the dumbest character I have ever had to use in any of my games.

He and Milly are not half as cute as Kalas and Xelha either. They're little romance scenes weren't nearly as good as the ones Kalas and Xelha got. So yes, while I may very _intensely _hate Sagi, that doesn't stop me from liking his relationship with Milly (even if it isn't as cute as Kalas/Xelha). There. Now that I've made myself clear in regards to where I stand with the sequel-prequel, I'll shut up and start my writing now.

Beware of major spoilers that follow and will ruin the game for anyone who hasn't beaten it yet.

**Summary: **It was the only memento she had left. It was too precious to give away for a few pieces of wood that would supposedly do the same job.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned _Baten Kaitos: Origins,_ Sagi would not exist, Guillo would not have died, Lolo wouldn't have been so annoying, and Heughes would have been in it a helluva lot more than he was. And, the player would have been bonded to Paolo II. So, obviously, I don't own it.

* * *

"Hey, Milly! Good news!"

I sigh and set down the letter. Duke Calbren's mansion is a cozy place but that doesn't give anyone the right to just waltz right on into my room. Well, I guess it _is _his room too, but still. He could have walked in while I was getting changed or something. Didn't anyone ever teach him how to knock?

"What is it, Sagi?" I reply as cheerfully as I can. I turn in my seat to look at him as he walked over with one of his lopsided grins. Even living in this lovely mansion, he hasn't quite gained the mannerisms befitting someone of his fame. He hasn't quite gotten used to living like a noble would. I'll have to fix that of course. I can't have my husband embarrassing himself because he lacks proper etiquette. Though, I suppose Guillo would say I couldn't possibly teach it to him, knowing none of it myself. Which is, by the way, completely untrue.

"This just came from Lolo," he replied, waving a letter in my face.

Lolo. Figure's he'd mention her. Even if we _are _married now and I _know _she can't steal him from me, I can't help but not like that girl. She has the most annoying voice in the world and she's always all over Sagi. As usual though, Sagi fails to notice my sudden dark looks at the mention of her name. He's really quite oblivious, although I suppose that's something I love about him. "So what?" I reply coolly.

"Well, she said that Queen Corellia gave her permission to use some of the Celestial Tree's fell-branches to make a new, non-machina body for you. It's the least the queen can do, she wrote, since you helped save the world. Isn't that great?" Sagi grins and hugs me tightly.

I try to smile and assure him that Lolo gave us wonderful news, but in reality, it's not wonderful at all. Not only because I can't _stand _Lolo, but because…this body is my last memento of him. Sagi starts telling me all sorts of things about how wonderful it will be to have a body that is not made of machina, and how we'll have a grand celebration for it.

"No Sagi," I say, pushing him away and dropping my eyes.

"What?" Sagi pauses in his revelries. "Why not? Your body will be like everyone else's then. It won't be machina anymore. Isn't that what you want?"

"This body is…the last memento I have of my father," I reply softly, clutching the letter in my hand. "My father may have done horrible things and he may have had wild ambitions but…I still love him you know. I miss him. My father only ever wanted the best for me. I received the best education available; I received the latest upgrades in machina to my body as they were developed; I received the best food, the best toys. I received the best of everything."

Sagi pulls up a chair beside me. I laugh hollowly.

"I didn't really pay any attention in school, and I hardly cared about toys or food. I was spoiled, in short, and I didn't care about much of anything my father gave me. But I loved him very much. I was all he had and he showered me with anything I wanted and everything I needed. But one by one I either lost or gave up those things. So now, all I have left, is my mostly-machina body."

"I thought you hated your body."

I shake my head. "No. I don't hate it. I owe my life to this machina; how could I hate it? If it wasn't for machina, I'd still be in a life-support unit in Alfard, and we would never have met. Without machina, it would have been better to die. But now my father is dead. My last memento of him is my body. It was his undying love for me that pushed him to make his machina and save my life. To have Lolo replace it with Celestial Tree fell-branches…it would be horrible."

Sagi puts an arm around my shoulder and I suddenly feel close to tears. "You haven't cried once since your father died. Remember, you told me and Guillo that you would cry once everything was finished? You never did Milly. Maybe you should now."

I don't know for how long I cry, but when I finally dry my tears I find that I feel a little better. "Thank you Sagi."

"So…you're certain that you don't want Lolo's help? I'll reply to her letter if you're sure."

"Even if I did have Lolo remake my body…I still wouldn't be the same as everyone else. I'd just be made of wood instead of machina. Nothing would change. So, I want to keep this body as a sign of my love and gratitude to my late father. And," I add slowly, "Please let me reply to Lolo."

Sagi blinked. "Are you sure? I was always under the impression you didn't like her much."

So maybe he isn't quite as oblivious as I thought he was. "I don't," I agree, putting my father's letter aside and taking the one from Lolo from Sagi. "But, it'll mean more if I answer her than if you do." I also want to see exactly what she wrote, but there's no reason for Sagi to know that.

"Of course," he replies slowly. Suddenly, he leans down and gives me a quick kiss. "I love you, Milly."

I smile at him. "I love you too."

* * *

Damn plot bunnies, making me write something so fluffy. Could be better I suppose, but ah well. Hope you enjoyed it. I intend to write something about Baelheit eventually too. 


End file.
